Dun Dun Dun! DARES!
by dwarfperson
Summary: Mwahahaha, the flock is BACK! But this time, they are trapped in a everlasting white room with no escape. And then I appear. My name is Pixie, and I am the most maddest (is that a word?) person you will ever read about! I control EVERYTHING and EVERYONE, so I make them all play a nice game of dares! WARNING, SERIOUS RANDOM STUFF IS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY! and swearing but ya'know..
1. Chapter 1

DARES

The flock suddenly find themselfs in a blank room. With ME.

Max: Where are we?

Iggy: How am i suppose to know?

Max: Oh ha ha ha! very funny! (sarcastic)

Angel: Max? Its not just us here

Nudge: *gasp*

Gazzy: Angel? who else is here?

Angel: some one called...-

Me: Phoenix

*Flock jump round only to find i'm not there*

Me: I'm behind you

*Flock turn round*

Me: Look up

*Flock looks up*

Me: He he he *floating above them*

Iggy: can some one explain whats going on?

Max: Who are you?

Me: I all ready told you! My name is Phoenix! but you can call me Pixy.

Gazzy: Pixy?

Me: yes?

Gazzy: do you have wings like us?

Me: Yes

Gazzy: cool

Me: except mine are wings frome phoenix birds

Max: unless you tell us what the flip is going on here you gonna lose your head!

Me: *cliks fingers*

Angel & Nudge: AHRG! *dissapear*

Iggy & Gazzy: AHRG! *dissapear*

Max: NO! Bring them back!

Me: see what i can do? With just a click of a finger?

Max: yes! JUST BRING THEM BACK!

Me: ok *clicks fingers*

Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy reappear.

Angel: wheres Total?

Me: whoops! *clicks fingers*

Total: there you are! Guys don't leave me again!

Me: Now finally we can get to buisnuss


	2. Chapter 2

DARES

Max: what do you mean?

Me: we are going to play Dares

Nudge: YAY! i love dares! its so fun and then when you get forced to do things and if you don't you get called chicken and...-

Iggy: No affence, but can you be quiet for 5 secounds?

Nudge: Hmpf!

Me: Ok. Gazzy, I dare you to... hmmmmm...fly around the place singing Mama Mia.

Gazzy: er... um... OK. *flyes around room singing Mama Mia*

Me: OK Gazzy. Your turn.

Gazzy: Right. Um... Nudge! I dare you to... stick your head in a toilet.

Nudge: But there is no toilet.

Me: *clicks fingers* Yes there is.

Toilet appears.

Nudge: Oh my god ewwwww! no way!

Gazzy: Chicken?

Nudge: You dare call me a chicken? I'll show you whos chicken! *sticks head in toilet*

Angel: EWWWWWWWWWW!

Me: Nudge. Your turn!

Nudge: Angel! I dare you to... make total have a bath and while hes in the bath make him sing

Angel: Sorry Total

Total: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not a BATH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bath appears and Total hopes in and singes

Iggy: What is it with singing? My ears are going to burst!

Angel: YAY! My turn! Ok, Iggy I dare you to... stick ice-cubes down your shirt!

Iggy: WHAT?

Angel: you heard me!

Iggy: The things you force me to do...

Iggy: *puts ice cubes down shirt*

Iggy: OK. Nudge I dare you to shout Cheesey feet as loud as you can

Nudge: CHEESEY FEET!

Nudge: Max! I dare you to... eat 20 bugers in 5 minutes!

Max: What? 5 Minutes? Easy! and anyway I'm starving! Bring it on!

Me: *clickes fingers and 20 burgers and a timer appears*

Nudge: 3, 2, 1 GO!

Max: *eats 20 burgers in 3 minutes flat*

Iggy: WOW! Even though I can't see I could hear that and that was just WOW!

Max: My turn! OK, Pixie!

Me: yes?

Max: I dare you to make Fang appear and make him tell us every thing hes thinking!

Me: OK.

Angel: Really?

Me: Yes.

Max: well go on then!

Me: *clicks fingers*


	3. Chapter 3

Dares

Fang: Huh? where am i?

Max: FANG!

Fang: Max?

*max runs to Fang and huggs him hard*

Max: YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Fang: Where am I?

Angel: Well...we don't actually know

Me: YOU ARE IN NOWHERE!

Fang: what was that?

Max: This weirdo called Pixie who trapped us and then forced us to plat DARES!

Me: I HEARD THAT

Max: you were suppose to!

Me: HMPF

Max: *turns back to Fang* Missed you!

Iggy: Oh no! MAX Attac! WATCH OUT FANG!

Max: *Runs over to Iggy and punches him in tummy*

Iggy: PTTF!

Max: Pixie? Do me one favour?

Me: UM... OK

Max: make it just me and Fang in the room

Gazzy: OOOOOOOOOHHH

Max: i need to talk to him

Me: your wish is my command!

Angel & Total: *dissapear*

Nudge & gazzy & Iggy: *dissapear*

Max: you to pixie!

Me: *clickes fingers and turns invisible so I can still see*

Max: Why did you run away?

Fang: Because I put you in danger if I was near you

Max: *Kisses Fang*

Fang: *Kisses Back*

Max: *puts arms around him*

Fang: *puts arms around Max*

Me: OKAY! ENOUGH!

Max & Fang: WHAT?

Max: AHHHHHRG! *dissapeares*

Angel, Total, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy: *reappear*

Fang: Where did Max go?

Gazzy: WOW! I WAS INVISIBLE!

Fang: So you could see every thing...?...?...

Nudge: Yes. And that was digusting! Iggy your sooooooooooo lucky!

Iggy: *smiles*

ME:*ANGRY* THATS NOT ALLOWED!

Fang: BRING MAX BACK! NOW!

me: Ok

Max appeares in a human size plastic tube

Max: Arg! Get me out! *Muffeled voice*

Me: NO

Me: Fang tell us every thing your thinking!

Fang: No

Me: Angel?

Angel: yes Pixie?

Me: Gonna need your help


	4. Chapter 4

Dares

Max: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fang: nooooooooooooooooooo

Me (pixie): 

Angel: Fang im now controlling your mind, tell us all your deep dark secrets

Fang: i feel lonely and scared i feel love for max so much love but then i hate myself for running away but i couldnt help it i had to save her

Me: yeh we know all that we have read the maximum ride books duhhh

Fang: sometimes i kiss myself in the mirror and-

Me: what? OMG U KISS URSELF LOLOLOL

Fang: im gay and i love Zac Efron

Max: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO U LOVE ME NOT FRICKING STINKY ZAC EFRON!

Fang: blah blah blah

Angel: HAHAHAHA U GUYS FELL FOR IT HIGH FIVE FANG!

Fang: what? i was telling the truth!

Everyone: 0.0

Fang: :S

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Max: I LOVE U FANG! *GIVES FANG A BIG SLOPPY KISS*

Everyone else: uhhhhrrrggggg ewwwwwwwwwwwwww

Max: *Kissing fang*

Fang: *Kissing Max*

Me: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Gazzy: eeewwwwwwwwwwwwww

Nudge: ewwwwwwwwwww

Angel: ewwwwwwwww

Total: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Iggy: ewwwwwwwww wait whats actually happening?

Gazzy: I so want to be you right now bro!

Me: hmmmmm

Gazzy: no no no no no no no thats not what i meant! no pixie noooooooo

Me: hehehe preforms spell

Iggy in Gazzy form: *scream like a girl* I CAN SEE OH LORD THANK YOU! *He see's max and fang* OH LORD SAVE ME!

*Iggy in gazzy form runs off screaming and shouting while at the same time saying: I CAN SEE I CAN SEE!*

Gazzy in Iggy form: Pixie u absolute bitch i hate you!

Me: why thank you very much

*POW!*

Gazzy in Iggy form is in a headlock from a weird random guy

Me: now take it back

Gazzy in Iggy form: urg fllluv nnnfluuufff

Me: do you take it back?

Gazzy in Iggy form: *nods head*

Me: lovely

*POW!*

Gazzy in Iggy form: Now whare did i go? *he runs after Iggy in Gazzy form*

Nudge: uhh they're still kissing but shouldn't they be dead? they havn't taken a breath

Max and Fang fall to the floor dead

Total: THANK F****** LORD I HATED THE S*** OUT OF THEM THEY WER MASSIVE B*******

Angel: Total! how could you? *Runs off crying*

Nudge: I..i..i didn't... i didn't mean it.. you ... you know..

Me: mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Nudge: *runs off crying*

Total: I guess its just me and you buddy

Me: DONT YOU BUDDY ME SISTA!

Total: you wanna kiss?

Me: eeeewwwwwrgrggrgggrrrggg

Total: do ya?

Me: GOD FRICKING NO! YOUR A DOG!

Total: But...- *he dissapeers in a puff of smoke*

Me: thats what you get you lousy dog

Sorry guys its a bit short I'm having writers block! reveiws please!


	5. Chapter 5

Dares Chapter 5

Me: *whistles*

Echo: *Whistles back*

Me: *shouts* HELLO

Echo: What?

Me: OMG MY ECHO TALKED BACK TO ME!

Echo: Yes of course i can

Me: But your suppose to copy me

Echo: Who said

Me: Go away your freaky!

Echo: *dissapeers*

Me: I'm Lonely

*BLANKNESS*

Me: oh what the crap on a cracker i'll just bring them back

Angel: *Apears*

Nudge: *Apears*

Gazzy in Iggy form: *Apears*

Iggy in Gazzy form: *Apears*

Gazzy in Iggy form: HEY! *Jumps on Iggy in Gazzy form and starts attacking him*

Iggy in Gazzy form: *steps out the way*

Gazzy in Iggy form: *falls to the floor*

Nudge: RIGHT THATS IT! GAZZY STOP IT! IGGY STOP IT!

Gazzy in Iggy form: I'm Gazzy you twit

Me: Shut the hell up all of you!

Everyone else: 0.0

Me: Where is Max and Fang?

Everyone else: *shrugs*

Me: God you guy are so unsofisticated

Iggy in Gazzy form: HEY!

*They are all suddenly chained to the wall by iron bolt chains*

Me: *Not chained to the wall*

Everyone else: :(

Me: *clicks fingers*

Max and Fang apear chained to the wall next to them

Angel: Wheres Total?

Me: He tried to hit on me so i made him dissapear

Angel: O.o

Photo man: Smile for the camera's sweetheart!

Max: ! I HAVE A PHOBIA OF CAMERA'S! 

Photo man: What? how did I get here?

Me: Just take the photo

Photo man: No need to be pushy god!

Me: Do it...

Photo man: Fine! SMILE!

Max: noooooooooooooooooooo!

everyone else: *smiles*

Photo man: *takes picture* click click

Me: *snatches photo* YAY ANOTHER PHOTO TO PUT ON THE WALL OF PEOPLE I HAVE KEPT HERE AND TORTURED!

Everyone else: O.o

Me: :D

Max: Did I die?

Me: yes

Fang: So she's dead? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: So are you twit

Max: 

Angel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: God guys this is a virtual world if you die here it wont be real in the real world

Everyone else: O.O

Me: Or is this a virtual world coz how would you know if it is real or not? hmmm?

Gazzy in Iggy form: *see's the moment as an opertunity to attack Iggy in Gazzy form*

Nudge: STOP IT! PIXIE TURN THEM BACK!

Me: Sure thing

Gazzy in Gazzy form: YES IM MEEEEEE!

Iggy in Iggy form: 

Me: Oh shut up

Angel: We need to continue or game of Dares

Me: Oh yes what a splendifferous idea

Fang: Its my turn right?

Me: yeah

Fang: Pixie I dare you to bring my gang here

Me: Sorry no can do

Fang: Why not?

Me: in the section under lisence heading of the degree for virtual worlds it says Fang cannot dare people to bring other people here

Fang: What? Thats not fair!

Me: Sorry

Fang: Well... now you have to do the forfit

Me: Oh god!

Fang: I forfit you to... to... tell u all about you

Gazzy in Gazzy form: Nice one dude!

Iggy in Iggy form: Hey Pixie can you stop saying i'm in my own form it kinda depresses me

Me: no

Fang: go on then tell us about you

Me: I was born then i grew up and went to school in Scotland and then I decided to write about a virtual world then the world came truw and here I am

Fang: Tell us more!

Me: no can do you only get do to one forfit

Fang: What? awwwww

Me: My turn

Everyone else: Oh god!

Me: I dare all of you to do a flight performance for me

Everyone else: What?

Me: I want to see if you can fly as well as me

Everyone else: Why?

Me: coz NOW DO IT

Everyone else: *does a flight performance*

Everyone else: wait that doesnt work now we all have to dare someone to do something but it cant be us

Me: Dare Total

Total: KISS ME PIXIE KISS ME

Everyone else: uhhhh

Total: what? you brought them back? but what about us baby?

Me: OH GOD DO U NO WHAT YOU'VE GOT URSELF INTO!

Total: um

Me: *fires lighting at Total*

Total: *BURNT*

Every one else: We dare you Total to become a...

Angel: TO BECOME A TREE!

Nugde: NO A PIECE OF STINKY CHEESE

Everyone else: TO BECOME AN EVIL STINKY CHEESE TREE

Total: * becomes an evil stinky cheese tree*

Me: ewwwwww

Everyone: ewwwwwwww

Total: *tree talk*

Me: *tree talk*

Nudge: *tree talk*

Angel: *tree talk*

Gazzy in Gazzy form: *tree talk*

Iggy in Iggy form: *tree talk*

Max: *tree talk*

Fang: WHAT THE HELL?

Me: *Tree shout*

Total: *tree shout*

Me: *tree shout*

Nudge: *tree shout*

Angel: *tree shout*

Gazzy in Gazzy form: *tree shout*

Iggy in Iggy form: *tree shout*

Max: *tree shout*

Fang: O.o

Me: Thats all folks!

Everyone else: yay we can go home!

Me: no you cant thats all folks until the next chapter duhhhhh

Everyone else: awwwww

I just want to say thanks to **bananaisdabomb **for the review


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just to warn you there is FAX and some EGGY in this chapter and a bit of rude stuff so if u dont like that then skip this chapter, it really doesnt matter if u miss it!

also, i noticed i havent been doing disclaimers so...

JP owns Max, Fang, Ella, Iggy, Total, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel. everything else is MINE!

Chapter 6

Me (pixie): lalalalalalalala

Gazzy: god shut up will you! you've allready tortured us enough now let us go!

Me: Tell me why i should?

Gazzy: Because i'm dying, litterally!

Me:Course u r!

Gazzy: No really, i am. You tortured us so much that my soul has been crushed out of me seeing other people that i love hurt, especially my little sister!

Me: I never hurt Angel, she is like my BESTIE!

Gazzy: O.O

Angel: Yeah Gazzy how can you possibly suggest that Pixie would hurt something as beuatiful and georgeous as me?

Me: Yeah!

Iggy: Someone's a bit big headed...

Angel: *Kicks Iggy really hard on the head he is out cold for an hour* Take that!

Me: Way to go Ange! *High fives Angel*

Angel: *High fives Pixie*

Max: arrggg *mimics being sick*

Angel: Uh uhhh yo sista! dont u give me that sh*t!

Max: WATCH YOUR F*CKING LANGUAGE MISSY!

Angel: Don't you dare say that to me sista!

Max: GRRRRR

Iggy: *waking up* B*tch fight! Fang, gazzy come quick and look at this!

*Angel and Max are suddenly in bikini's and r beating the hell out of eachother.*

Fang: OHMIGOSH! Max looks so sexy in a bikini!

Iggy: uh huh

Gazzy: *is just like O.O watching Angel and Max b*tch fight*

Fang: Sweeeeet hot chili pepers! I just wanna look at Max in a bikini all day! She is HOT dude!

Iggy: Uhhhh

Gazzy: Ewwwww

Me: Ewww

Nudge: Ewwwww

Max: *knocks Angel out cold and runs over to Fang and starts kissing him like there is no tommorrow*

Fang: *is on top of max while they r both on the ground kissing eachother like mad*

Max: *Crushes herself into fang* (she is still in a bikini)

Fang: oh my f*cking god! Max you are so sexy i love it! I never want you to wear normal clothes again, you must wear a bikini ALL the time!

Max: get over here! *grabs fang and tries to rip his shirt off but fails epicly*

Me: I don't like this you guys are doing rude stuff!

Max and Fang: *Ignore me*

Iggy: Oh thank f*cking hell i can't see this, it sounds as if they are doing it!

Gazzy: *hidding behind Iggy* I think they are!

Iggy: O.O

Me: *clicks fingers and a big, brick wall surrounds Max and Fang with a roof so no one can hear them. there is also no door*

Nudge: O.O

Gazzy: Is the hell over?

Nudge: O.O

Iggy: O.O

Angel: x_x *unconcious*

Gazzy: Is it? You know I'm only 8 right? i shouldn't have to witness that!

Nudge: O.O

Iggy: O.O

Angel: x_x (still in a bikini)

Me: F*CKING HELL!

Gazzy: *covers ears*

Nudge: *covers ears*

Iggy *covers ears*

Angel: *covers ears while unconcious*

Me: Oh sh*t!, I better watch my damn mouth arround you b*stards!

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel: *cover ears again*

Me: Well, what should we do now?

Angel: *wakes up* Play dares again!

Me: Ok! get in a cirle everyone!

*EVERYONE GETS INTO CIRCLE*

Me: Angel since you suggested it then you go first

Angel: Okay, Pixie, i dare you to make Max's sister Ella come here as well!

Me: *wincing* You are to cruel to me!

Iggy: Please just do it!

Me: Fine! *clicks fingers*

*ELLA APPEARS*

Iggy: Omigod Ella!

Ella: Where am i? *starts to cry*

Iggy: *runs over to Ella* Ella, its okay don't cry! Its me Iggy

Ella: Iggy?

Iggy: See your fine

Ella: Thanks *kisses Iggy*

Iggy: O.O

Gazzy: Wowza!

Nudge: I don't think i can take anymore love!

Ella: What the f*ck? What are you guys doing here, I thought it was just me and Iggy!

Me and Angel: *explode with laughter* HA! HA! HA!

Iggy: O.O

Me and Angel: Aww man! you should see Iggy's mind right now!

Gazzy: I think I tell what he's thinking from his face!

Nudge: Well, it is quite funny! *laughs*

Gazzy: C'mon lets get on with the game!

Ella: WAIT! who the hell is that? *pionts at me*

Me: HOW DARE YOU!

Ella: What? Who are you freak?

Me: YOU INSOLATE CHILD HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!

Ella: What? who are you? Iggy! Iggy, who is this madwoman!

Iggy: O.O

Me: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH *clicks fingers and Ella is hanging in midair upsidedown*

Ella: What? IGGYYYYYYYYYY!

Iggy: *snaps out of it* Ella! Pixie, what did you do!

Me: read the last few lines

Iggy: You could have just answered her!

Me: Um nuh uhhhhh

Iggy: JUst get her down and I'll tell her!

Me: Fine! Since you are totally at my mercy anyway i guess it doesnt matter! *clicks fingers and Ella falls down and lands in Iggys arms*

Ella: *clings to Iggy* *whispers* who the hell is she?

Me: I HEARD THAT!

Iggy: She is a phycopath little girl who has summoned us here to make us play games with her (he explains the last 5 chapters)

Ella: Ahh, I see. Well Pixie, I'm very sorry about what I siad and why don't we all get back to the game of Dares so i can join in?

Me: *sniff* Okay

*EVERYONE GETS INTO CIRCLE AGAIN*

Me: Okay, my shot! Ella I dare you to-

Ella: Oh yeah pick on the new girl

Me: Yeah! i will! Ella I dare you to sit in Iggy's lap for a week

Ella: Whats the consiquence

Me: DEATH

Ella: Okay then, I dont mind really! *climbs in to Iggys lap*

Iggy: O.O

Ella: Whispers something in his ear*

Iggy: *smiles* I love you too

Gazzy: Ooooooooh

Ella: shut it! Its my turn now! Ummmm, Nudge!

Nudge: *groans*

Ella: Nudge I dare you to hold Gazzy's hand for as long as I'm in Iggys lap! *smiles devilishly*

Nudge: *glares daggars at Ella*

Ella: Go on

Nudge: Fine! *takes Gazzy's hand*

Gazzy: O.O

Angel: OMIGOD GAZZY NOOOOO! YOU CANNOT BE THINKING THAT!  
>Me: But he is! OMIGOD!<p>

Nudge: What? What's he thinking!

Gazzy: *goes red* Shut up!

Angel: No! and Nudge, you really don't want to know!

Nudge: *threatingly* Yes I do!

Angel: I'll never tell!

Me: But I will! Nudge, GAZZY FANCIES YOU!


	7. Chapter 7 The Madness Continues

**A/N: Yeah so at the end of the last chapter i kinda lieft it on a cliff hanger for y'all and I have updated this twice in 2 days! YAY! Also, I'm very sorry for everyone that had to wait for ALL my stories but my downloader thingy wouldn't let me download anything, (damn you downloader!), but its fine now! YAY! sorry for this being so long but I have a couple things to say;**

**To Whitney:1. course i am going to! 2. s*x 3: you'll find out in this chappie!**

**To Moonstar: thanks I'm glad you liked it! xx**

**To Kitstarr: Love your ideas, great thinking! and yes they would be fun! thanks xx**

**And finally to MnM-Loving-Mutant: Thanks for reviewing from the start! xx**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 7 of the madness that is DUN DUN DUN Dares!

Nudge: Oh my f*cking god! Oh my f*cking god! Oh my f*cking god! Oh my f*cking god! Oh my f*cking god! Oh my f*cking god!

Me (pixie): LANGUAGE!

Angel: HA! HA! HA!

Gazzy: *blushes like a girl*

Ella: Awww, guys I'm so happy for you!

Iggy: O.O

Nudge: HAPPY FOR ME! WHAT THE F*CK? I'M NOT WITH HIM, IT WAS A STUPID THOUGHT WAVE HE HAD! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!

Ella: Okay, clam down, I didn't mean to offend you! But you are still holding his hand by the way so it made it quite funny!

Angel: **HA! HA! HA!**

Nudge: Shut the f*ck up Angel!

Gazzy: *blushing harder*

Angel: **HA! HA! HA!**

Nudge: GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Me: Okay guys lets get back to the game!

Nudge: FINE!

Ella: So, its Nudge's turn, on you go Nudge

Nudge: Okay, I dare Pixie to make Total come back, I miss him

Me: *clicks fingers* *Total appears*

Total: Where the f*ck was I?

Me: Lala land

Total: Oh right, that would explain the screaming

Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel: ?

Iggy: God , I know right? Its horrible!

Angel: *reads Iggy's mind* Oh right! yeah, sorry Total!

Nudge: What the f*ck?

Me and Ella: LANGUAGE!

Nudge: *sticks tounge out* :P

Me; Okay, my turn, yay! ummmm, I GOT IT! Nudge, I dare you to kiss Gazzy!

Nudge: WHAT?

Gazzy: *smiles* Yeah, okay, bring it on! Its been ages since I had a good proper make out session!

Everyone but Max and Fang (Because Max and Fang are doing, y'know): O.O

Ella: Uhhhhhh Gazzy? Your eight, how could you have kissed anyone like that yet?

Gazzy: Uhhhhhhhh

Iggy: Heck! I wish Max and Fang could see this!

Genie: Your wish is my command!

*Max and Fang appear in a puff of smoke, Max is still in a bikini but Fang is still all black*

Iggy: Gee, thanks mister!

Genie: Anything for my favourite memeber of "the flock"

Angel: _Excuse _me? What about me mr. Genie sir?

Genie: Ahh, um, Angel! I haven't seen you in a while! *looks at imaginary clock* oh gosh, is that the time? Got to go Kids, Must dash! Bye bye dearies!

Everyone but Angel: Bye!

*Genie dissapear in a puff of smoke*

Me: now Nudge, you still need to do that dare!


	8. Chapter 8  The Ultimate Dare

**A/N: Thanks to JoshHutchersonLovingFREAK for reviewing my last chappie! yay! And to Spunky Violet for making me smile! Elvin and Dwarfin rule till the end!**

**Sound guy's ghost: Nuh they don't**

**Me: SHUT UP YA BIG FAT BROWNIE EATING GOBLIN AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sound guy's ghost: NO!**

**Me: Grrrrrrr!**

**Sound guy's ghost: DWARF DOESN'T OWN ANY OF JP'S CHARACTERS AND I'M INNOCENT!**

**Me: Thanks, but your sooo not innocent *winks***

**luv ya all! And now on with the maddnesss!**

**Chapter 8: The Ultimate Dare**

Nudge: No way!

Me (pixie): NOW!

Nudge: NO!

Me: YES! NOW! ON THE LIPS!

Nudge: But.. but... FINE! *leans over to Gazzy and pecks his lips very softly*

Gazzy: Awww man! I thought I would get a proper make out session! DAMN!

Ella: Again with the make out thing Gazzy, YOU'RE FRICKING EIGHT YEARS OLD!

Gazzy: Actually, I'm NINE!

Ella: Still, you get my point!

Gazzy: Whatever, Nudge, it's your turn!

Nudge: Good! Gazzy, I dare you to clean Total's fur with your tongue!

Gazzy: EWWWWWW! But since I'm not a chicken, I will!

Total: *gazing adoringly at Me* Wait, he's gonna do what now?

Gazzy: better for you not to know! Now, come here boy!

Total: *bounds over to Gazzy only to have him start licking his fur clean* Ahhh, just what I needed!

Everyone else: O.O

Gazzy: *lick lick*

Total: Ahhh

Gazzy: Done! Ewww, Total fur! *pulls Total's fur out of his mouth*

Max: It's your turn now Gazzy, my man!

Gazzy: Don't call me that!

Max: Awww, why not?

Gazzy: Cause I'm not a f*cking child!

Max: Fine then! Hmph!

Gazzy: Whatever, now Nudge! I dare you to lick Iggy's toes.

Nudge: No way man!

Iggy: Yeah, absolutely NO WAY!

Max: Chicken...

Nudge: Fine then! Iggy take your socks and shoes off now!

Iggy: Um.. Okay *takes his socks and shoes off whilst giving Gazzy evil stare*

Gazzy: BIG MISTAKE DUDE!

Iggy: Grrrrrrr.

Ella: Iggy no!

Gazzy: Grrrrrrrrr.

Iggy: Grrrrrrr.

Ella: Iggy, are you listening to me?

Iggy: GAZZY *gives Gazzy the bird* TAKE THAT BACK YOU B*ST*RD!

Ella: You're not listening to me are you? Hmph! I'll just have to make you listen to me!

Iggy: Whatever.

Ella: Fine! *leans forward and gives Iggy a long, lingering kiss*

Iggy: *leans into the kiss and kisses Ella more*

Ella: *kissing Iggy*

Iggy: *kissing Ella madly*

Ella: I *kiss* Love *kiss* you *kiss* so *kiss* fricking *kiss* much!

Iggy: Me *kiss* too *kiss*

*Ella and Iggy kiss while everyone stares at them like O.O*

Ella: *kissing Iggy*

Iggy: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH EEEEEEWWWWWWWW!

Ella: Well if that what you think of my kissing then you should have just said, I could have broken up with you weeks ago and got together with Gazzy!

Gazzy: Ohhh yeah man! Bring on the babes!

Ella: I'm not being serious! Idiot! *hits Gazzy*

Gazzy: Ow.

Iggy: No it's not your kissing Ella. You know I love you Ellakins! It's just that something wet and slimy just touched my toes!

Nudge: Are you dissin' my tongue?

Iggy: Wh..wha..what?

Nudge: Did my dare! Now, my turn!

Iggy: What!

Nudge: Oh my f*cking God! Do you not listen? I was dared to lick your toes, and I f*cking did and now its my turn to dare someone!

Iggy: I lost you at "do you not".

Nudge: Whatever major loser!

Iggy: Hey!

Nudge: Haha!

Ella: Don't be mean Nudge!

Nudge: *sticks her tongue out at Ella*

Ella: *offended*

Angel: Please not another b*tch fight!

Me: LANGUAGE!

Angel : Whatever!

Fang: OH MY F*CKING GOD NUDGE! JUST GET THE F*CK ON WITH THE F*CKING DARE!

Nudge: Okay okay, calm down! Ummmmm Max!

Max: *groan*

Nudge: Max, I dare you to give Fang a hickey!

Max: Mmmm yeah, I have been wanting to do that anyway.

Fang: Uh huh!

Everyone else: EEEWWWWW.

Max: *grabs Fang and starts giving him a hickey*

Fang: Oohhh yeeeaahhh mann, I am in heaven!

Everyone else: Eeeewwwwww.

Max: Done! Oh God I f*cking loved that!

Fang: I'm melting in the glory of the moment!

Max: Uh huh!

Me: You guys know it's over right?

Fang: Don't rain on my parade you IDIOT! Max, gimmie another one.

Max: Yeah okay!

Me: NO! You're not allowed! *clicks fingers*

*Max and Fang are in two separate large plastic tubes*

Gazzy: What is it with you and large plastic tubes?

Me: Mwahahahaha!

Nudge: I'm scared!

Gazzy: Want another kiss, babe?

Nudge: Hell no!

Me: Max! Its your turn!

Max: Hmmppfffffpptttttfff.

Me: Oh right! *clicks fingers and Max's plastic tube dissapears but Fang is still in his*

Max: Okay, Pixie!

Me: Yes my darling?

Max: Make out with Dylan.

Nudge: But that involves bringing Dylan here!

Max: I know! I'm not a twit you twat!

Nudge: *cries*

Gazzy: Max you meanie! Nudge, babes, you okay?

Nudge: Yeah babes.

Me: Right, moving away from the love fest, *clicks fingers*

*Dylan appears*

Dylan: Max! Max! *runs to Max and scoops her up bridal style and kisses her softly on the lips*

Fang: *banging on the plastic and shouting his head off at Dylan*

Dylan: Max Max Max Max Max, oh how I have missed you!

Max: Uhh Dylan, can you put me down? I don't want to be with you, I'm with Fang.

Dylan: But Fang isn't here sweetheart.

Max: Uhh, yeah he is *motions toward Fang going mad in his plastic tube*

Dylan: Oh, right, sorry *puts Max and backs away crying*

Max: *blushes* Uhh... anyway Dylan! That's not why you're here!

Dylan: *stops crying* Then what am I here for?

Max: Well... *she explains everything thats happened* and you were included in one of those dares.

Dylan: Wow, way to be harsh man!

Max: Yeah I know.

Dylan: So where's this...Pixie?

Me: I'M !

Dylan: Now I get why she's crazy.

Max: Uh oh.

Me: HEY! *clicks fingers and Dylan appears in a giant fish tank with sharks*

Max: Isn't that a bit drastic?

Me: No, I've done worse to other people.

Dylan: Bubble bubble bubble!

Max: Get him outta there!

Me: So you care more about what happens to Dylan than to Fang? If you hadn't noticed, Fang is trapped too.

Max: *looks over at Fang who is staring at her in disgust* Umm...

Me: You make me sick.

*Everyone is giving Max disgusted looks while she just stands there, defenseless*

Max: *cries silently*

Everyone else but Dylan (Fang is out of his plastic tube now): *walks away*

Max: No... no...


	9. Chapter 9 What the hell?

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, i just had a TON of other things to do! I had my Drama show recently, it went was really good and we all had a laugh! Now on with chappie 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JP's charactors**

**Gazzy: What? Who the hell is JP?**

**Me: OH MY GOD YOU DON'T KNOW WHO JAMES PATTERSON IS! HE CREATED YOU! UNGREATFUL CHILD! *HITS GAZZY***

**Gazzy: *cries***

**Chapter 9 : What the Hell? You just killed it**

Max: Fang?

Fang: Get off me! Its obvious you want him more than you want me!

Max: No, thats not true! Its just what Pixie said!

Me: HEY! BITCH!

Fang: Don't call my babe a Bitch, you BITCH!

Max: Fang, you still love me!

Fang: How could I not? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! In fact, I have a letter for you somewhere.. *startes searching his pockets*

Me: Uhh, Fang? We all already heard the letter in THE BOOK FANG! DUH YOU IDIOT!

Fang: Oh yeah

Me: Go die in a hole Fang, you twat!

Max: Shut up Pixie

Me: WHAT DID YOU-

Max: I said shut up! We're all sick of you and your stupid game of dares!

Me: So you don't want to see me make out with Dylan?

Max: I didn't _say _that! *sits down*

Fang: yeah, everyone sit down!

Nudge: Soz, busy with Gazzy! *makes out with Gazzy*

Angel: Eww

Max: Do you wanna see Pixie kiss Dylan or what?

Nudge: yeah, duhh! C'mon Gazzy we can make out later, and then maybe we'll get sleepy..

Gazzy: Yeah, maybe go to bed..

Max: Eww! You're digusting Nudge and Gazzy!

Angel: FUCK! You didn't see into both their minds! FUCK FUCK FUCK-

Me: LANGUAGE MISSY! but i can see why you'd say that, FUCK-

Fang: Just get on with it!

Ella: *Returns from making out with Iggy to the real world* Again, GAZZY, YOU'RE ONLY FUCKING NINE YEEARS OLD!

Gazzy: Actually, we've been here so long, I'm 17 now

Ella:wait, that means I'm 21! Iggy! Come here, you sexy 23 year old!

Iggy: Okay *winkes at ella*

Nudge:Oh my god, I'm 21!

Max: Me and Fang are 23!

Me: NO YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING NOT OLDER, YOU DON'T AGE HERE YOU IDIOTS!

Everyone else: Awww

Nudge: *to Gazzy?* Aww, I was looking forward to tonight babes

Angel: OH MY FUCKING GOD NUDGE, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MIND UP!

Nudge: Just stay out of my head, for once in my long, beuatiful life!

Me: ANGEL! LANGUAGE!

Angel: Sorry Pixie

Max: Now, Pixie, on with the dare? Or are you chicken?

Me: Me? Chicken? I practically invented this game!

Max: See thats when you start to annoy me, just get on with it!

Me: Fine!

Max: *annoyed* well where is he then?

Me: Drowning in that giant fish tank fulled with sharks over there *pionts*

Nudge: Oh my god!

Angel: Get him out of there!

Me: Urgh! Fine then! *clicks fingers and Dylan falls onto the floor*

Dyaln: Ouch!

Me: Just get over here!

Dyaln: *walks over*

Me: Lean down

Dylan: Uhh, am I suppose to kiss you?

Me: No fricking duh!

Dyaln: But.. I.. I.. can't!

Me: Why not?

Dyaln: M...M..Max *points at Max*

Me: Oh for gods sake *clicks fingers and everyone in the room goes blind momentarilly except Me and Iggy, Cause Iggy's already blind*

Everyone but Me and Iggy: Argh! My eyes!

Me: Dylan! *grabs Dylan and quickly pecks his lips then erases his memory so he can't rememeber it*

Me: *clicks fingers and everyone returns to non-blind*

Iggy: Fucking hell! I can see!

Ella: Oh Iggy..

Iggy: Ella, your face... its more beuatiful than I ever imagined

Nudge: Awww

Gazzy: What the hell?

Me: You just killed it


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, wow not done this in ages! **

**I'm so sorry to everyone, I really am, I'm really busy and I haven't been doing any writing. I realised, that when I read a story, and then they don't update in AGES and I get super annoyed at the author that I'm the person who doesn't update. I apologise lots…**

**Whoops, my life's back in track again, I'm just wondering if anyone's gonna actually read this… this notes a bit long and nobody cares about what I do, they just care about updates…. I hope you do read the chapter though! So yeah, I've been not writing since October, so don't be afraid to say if it's completely crap, and I'll try not to make them swear so much…**

**Angel: But I like swearing! It's fun! *giggles***

**Me: Shup mate, and just say your line!**

**Gazzy: GANGNAM STYLE!**

**Angel: Blah Blah, she doesn't own Jp blah blah and we hate her for abandoning us blah blah she's sorry if it offends you blah blah blah No hate to Twihards intended or to trolling or anything else mentioned blah blah blah!**

**Me: Excuse me?! I didn't abandon you!**

**Gazzy: Uhh… Yeah you did! We haven't done an A/N in ages!**

**Max: JUST GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 10

Me: So hey guys, it's my turn now! YAY!

Iggy: OMG GUYS SHUT UP I'M LOOKING AT ELLA'S BEAUTIFUL FACE

Max: That's my sister watch out there buddy!

Fang: Cool it gurrrl

Max: Don't gurrrl me, even though you know I like it when you roll your "r"'s!

Gazzy: SOOO WEIRD LOL

Nudge: Don't ever say that again Gazzy *DEATH GLARE*

Gazzy: What this? LOLOLOLOL *Trollin' face*

Nudge: *punches Gazzy*

Gazzy: I thought you loved me *passes out*

Nudge: I hate trolls you idiot! They just ruin the love our fandom holds! *sigh*

Max: Nudge, what the hell are you talking about? Fandom? What's a Fandom?

Angel: Have you never heard of such a thing as the internet Max?!

Max: Of course I have, it's this… thing on… computers!

Me: Because that's a REALLY good explanation *facepalm*

Fang: uhh, Max? That was kinda a stupid explanation

Max: Then what is a good explanation

Iggy: The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks that use the standard Internet protocol suite to serve billions of users worldwide. It is a network of networks that consists of millions of private, public, academic, business, and government networks, of local to global scope, that are linked by a broad array of electronic, wireless and optical networking technologies. The Internet carries an extensive range of information resources and services, such as the inter-linked hypertext documents of the World Wide Web and the infrastructure to support email.

Ella: OMG IGGY WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO SMART! *gasps* YOU'RE SO HOT WHEN YOU'RE SMART! *swoons*

Iggy: *winks*

Max: *gags*

Gazzy: *passed out*

Fang: *gags*

Gazzy: *passed out*

Nudge: *gags*

Gazzy: *passed out*

Angel: *double gags*

Gazzy: *passed out*

Me: *uber gags*

Dylan: *ga-

Me: OMG DYLAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET BACK IN YOUR SHARK TANK NOW!

Dylan: *silently goes and returns to his death*

Me: Anyway, it's MY turn! Ummm….. MAX!

Max: Oh no…

Me: I dare you to….. I dare you to….. Ummm…..

Angel: *mind reads* OH NO DON'T DO THAT!

Me: Stay out of my head b*tch!

Angel: *crys* I'm only 7!

Me: Suck it up b*tch!

Max: Hey!—

Me: LOL JOKES LOVE YOU ANGEL!

Angel: LOVE YOU TO!

Max: Uh, Pixie? My dare?

Me: Oh yeah…

*Everyone watches*

Dylan: Want some help?

Everyone: GET BACK INTO YOUR SHARK TANK DYLAN!

Dylan: *goes back to his shark tank crying*

Me: I GOT IT! Max I dare you to bite Gazzy's arm until he wakes up!

Max: Aw poor Gazzy, ah well here I go! *bites Gazzy's arm really hard*

Gazzy: *wakes up* OUCHEEE! MAAAAAX! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! NOW I LOOK LIKE BELLA FROM TWILIGHT!

Nudge: And what's wrong with Bella huh? *death glare*

Gazzy: *cringes* N-Nothing!

Max: Everything

Nudge: OH NO YOU DIDN'T GIRLFRIEND!

Max: Shut up Nudge, your mind has been plagued my modern society, you are simply a clone of the modern world.

Nudge: W-w-w-well… y-y-you… y-y-you…. ARGH

Max: *smiles triumphantly*

Me: Max, Your turn

Max: Okay dokey… hmmmm…

Ella: Hurry up Max!

Iggy: Don't rush her, she can be a bit slow sometimes.

Ella: I know, but even _she_ can't be _that_ slow and stupid.

Iggy: I'm afraid so… did you know she actually got us all captured at one point?!

Ella: Nooooo! O.O

Max: Uh, guys? I'M RIGHT FRICKING HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR SAYING THAT!

Angel: Oooh, that's a bit far Max!

Me: Yeah Max, I mean, I don't think some people will agree with that

Fang: Someone tell me what they're talking about

Gazzy: I'm as clueless as you are buddy

Fang: Buddy? Really?

Gazzy: Don't ruin my dreams

Fang: What…?

Angel: Fang, leave it, even _I_ don't understand him.

Max: I GOT IT!

Everyone: What is it?

Max: Iggy, I dare you to FULL ON KISS NUDGE ON THE LIPS!

Nudge and Iggy and Ella and Gazzy: NO! FRICKING! WAY!

Max: Suck it up!

Nudge: That- that's against the rules!

*Magical Rule Book appears*

Me: *looks in the Magical Rule Book* Nope it's not! *grins*

Ella: I HATE YOU MAX! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I NEVER WANT YOU AS A SISTER EVER!

Max: That's what you get bitches

Gazzy: What did I ever do wrong?!

Nudge: Yeah, me too! What did we do wrong?

Max: Well, Nudge because you like Twilight,

-Me: NO OFFENCE TO TWIHARDS PLEASE AND IF SO I'M VERY SORRY-

Max: and Gazzy because I want to see your face, Iggy and Ella because you guys were calling me stupid!

Fang: What?! Were they?! Iggy you pile of shit, that's my girlfriend!

Iggy: *cringes* Look, I'm sorry dude.

Fang: Naw it's fine dude

Max: Iggy, could you hurry up with your dare?

Ella: IGGY PLEASE DON'T!

Me and Angel: He has to…

Ella: *death glare*

Me: *blows raspberry*

Ella: O.O

Max: Iggy, now please!

Iggy: Ella, I'm so sorry *takes Ella's hands in his* I love you and I would never leave you.

Ella: *clenches jaw* Just get it over with

Iggy: Okay *leans towards Nudge*

Nudge: WAIT!

Max: What now?

Nudge: What if I don't want to take part in this dare? Is there a rule to say I have a right to say no?

Me: *checks* Nope! Please continue!

Nudge and Ella and Iggy: DAMN IT!

Iggy: Okay, here goes *leans slowly*

Nudge: *leans*

Ella: *covers eyes*

Iggy: *slowly leans more*

Nudge: Oh for goodness sake! *grabs Iggy's face and pressed her lips to his*

Gazzy: O.o

Angel: O.o

Fang: O.o

Me: O.o

Ella: *crying*

Max: YAAAAAAASSSSSS!

Dylan: *gurgle gurgle gurgle*

Iggy: *pushes Nudge off him* There!

Nudge: Hmph, I was enjoying that!

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAT?!

Gazzy: Nooo! Nudge my baby!

Nudge: Uh, Gazzy? Wasn't this like, over a couple of chapters ago? And in real life, this never happened y'know…

Gazzy: *crys*

Ella: Iggy! My baby!

Iggy: Ella! I loaf you!

-Me: A bit of Hunger Games there for you-

Ella: Loaf?

Iggy: Did- Did I say loaf? I-I-I meant love! L-O-V-E! Love!

Ella: Hmmm

Max: *sighs* Iggy your turn

Iggy: Mwahaha, Max you're going to pay for that! In the form of Angel!

Angel: Oh yay me!

Iggy: Angel I dare you to make Max bathe in Total's shit!

Max: Oh god no… Please don't make Total come back…

Me: *sighs* I'm with Max on this one… *clicks fingers*

*Total appears*

Total: Wasssup dogs?!


End file.
